Zelda States Document ONM Forums
by KingConnor
Summary: A document detailing the States of Ganon, the Master Sword and the Triforce at the beginning and end of every Zelda game.


Right, well, as you should know, I am King Connor. This (frickin huge) document is here for you (theorists) all to better understand (or just keep track of) every important thing that has happened in the magnificent games that we know as The Legend of Zelda. Obviously, it makes more sense to tell you what happened in each game in the order that they were released.

The Legend of Zelda

Start

Triforce of Courage – Not mentioned (explained in Adventure of Link)

Triforce of Power – Ganon has stolen it from Hyrule

Triforce of Wisdom – Zelda has it until she splits it into 8 fragments

Ganon – Leading an army into Hyrule, then resides in Death Mountain

End

Triforce of Courage – Not mentioned (explained in Adventure of Link)

Triforce of Power – Link takes it from Ganon (seen at the end)

Triforce of Wisdom – Link gathers the 8 fragments (seen at the end)

Ganon – Destroyed by Link (shown by a pile of ashes)

Zelda 2: Adventure of Link

Start

Triforce of Courage – Hidden in the Great Palace by an ancient King of Hyrule

Triforce of Power – In the story, the Prince is given Power. But in the game before this, Ganon steals it from somewhere in Hyrule. Link then defeats Ganon and has Power himself.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the story, Zelda is given Wisdom, but then put to sleep. However, in the game before, Zelda splits Wisdom into fragments to stop Ganon getting it. Link then collects the fragments to make Wisdom again and has it himself.

Ganon – Dead. It says that his minions are trying to revive him using the blood of Link.

End

Triforce of Courage – Link defeats Shadow Link and obtains the Triforce of Courage. He uses this to wake Sleeping Zelda.

Triforce of Power – Link uses this to wake Sleeping Zelda.

Triforce of Wisdom – Link uses this to wake Sleeping Zelda.

Ganon – Still dead.

A Link to the Past

Start

Triforce of Courage – In the Sacred Realm

Triforce of Power – In the Sacred Realm } Not clear if Ganon actually has them though.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the Sacred Realm

Ganon – Sealed in the Sacred Realm

Master Sword – Created, but location unknown, lost after centuries of no use (Seemingly in the Lost Woods though)

End

Triforce of Courage – In the Sacred Realm

Triforce of Power – In the Sacred Realm } Link makes a wish, and seemingly turns back time.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the Sacred Realm

Ganon – Seemingly destroyed by Link, actually explodes.

Master Sword – Is left in the Lost Woods after used to kill Ganon, with the credits quoting this "And the Master Sword sleeps again...Forever!" Implying it is never used again.

Link's Awakening

Start

Ganon – Dead (ashes)

End

Ganon – Still dead (ashes)

Ocarina of Time

Start

Triforce of Courage – Untouched within the Sacred Realm.

Triforce of Power – Untouched within the Sacred Realm.

Triforce of Wisdom – Untouched within the Sacred Realm.

Ganon – In Gerudo form, Ganondorf. Searching for the Triforce. Never entered the Sacred Realm before, so most likely never had the Triforce before.

Master Sword – Within the Temple of Time, acting as a lock to the Sacred Realm.

End 1 (Adult)

Triforce of Courage – Split up when Link was sent back in time, scattered in Hyrule.

Triforce of Power – In the Sacred Realm, held by Ganondorf.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the possession of Princess Zelda.

Ganon – After being defeated, he his sealed within the void of the Sacred Realm in Gerudo form, Ganondorf.

Master Sword – Seemingly, there is no Master Sword in the Adult Timeline, seeing as Link was sent back in time by Zelda WITH the Master Sword itself.

End 2 (Child)

Triforce of Courage – In the possession of Link.

Triforce of Power – In the possession of Ganondorf.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the possession of Princess Zelda.

Ganon – In Gerudo form, Ganondorf. Back in the Light World, because the future hasn't happened. And the future from here will be different to End 1.

Master Sword – Back in the pedestal in the Temple of Time.

Majora's Mask

End

Triforce of Courage – In the possession of Link.

Triforce of Power – In the possession of Ganondorf.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the possession of Princess Zelda.

Ganon – In Gerudo form, Ganondorf. Back in the Light World, because the future hasn't happened. And the future from here will be different to End 1.

Master Sword – Back in the pedestal in the Temple of Time.

Oracle of Seasons  
Oracle of Ages

Start

Triforce of Courage – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Triforce Power – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Triforce of Wisdom – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Ganon – Dead.

Master Sword

Ages – Upgrading the Broken Sword, or telling the King Zora a 'secret'.

Seasons - Finding it in the Lost Woods, or telling the Old Man under the Clock Shop a 'secret'.

End (linked ending only)

Triforce of Courage – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Triforce Power – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Triforce of Wisdom – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Ganon – Seemingly dead, having been blown up by Link.

Master Sword – Link still seems to have it.

Four Swords

Start

Vaati – Sealed within the Four Sword, in the Shrine.

End

Vaati – Has been resealed back into the Four Sword, and placed in the Shrine.

The Wind Waker

Start

Triforce of Courage – Split into 8 fragments at the bottom of the Ocean within chests.

Triforce of Power – In the possession of Ganondorf.

Triforce of Wisdom – A shard of it is handed down from mother to daughter. Tetra ends up with it, but is unaware of what it is. The other part is in possession of the King of Red Lions (King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule)

Ganondorf – He has broken from his seal in the void of the Sacred Realm, and located in the Forsaken Fortress.

Master Sword – In a chamber under the statue of the Hero of Time in Hyrule Castle at the bottom of the Great Sea.

End

Triforce of Courage – Link collects the fragments, and they are brought together by Ganondorf. The King wishes upon the Triforce and they merely fly up and aren't seen again.

Triforce of Power – After the King wishes upon the Triforce, they merely fly up and aren't seen again.

Triforce of Wisdom – The King puts the 2 parts together and gives it to Zelda. It is then taken from her by Ganon. The King wishes upon the Triforce and they merely fly up and aren't seen again.

Ganondorf – Turned to stone by the Master Sword and submerged by the Great Sea.

Master Sword – Lodged in Ganondorf's head, and submerged by the Great Sea.

Four Swords Adventures

Start

Vaati – Sealed within the Four Sword and Shrine.

Ganon – Not known, but before the game was Ganondorf and leading the Gerudo, until he was banished for breaking taboo. He stole the Dark Mirror to create Shadow Link, and stole the Trident of Power and became Ganon. 

End

Vaati – Seemingly destroyed and NOT sealed in the Four Sword.

Ganon – Sealed within the Four Sword which is placed back in the Four Sword Shrine.

The Minish Cap

Start

Vaati – Living as a Minish, but then steals a magical cap to become a human sorcerer.

End

Vaati – Sealed within the Four Sword.

Twilight Princess

Start

Triforce of Courage – Appears to have been passed to Link, but it isn't really mentioned in the game.

Triforce of Power – In the possession of Ganondorf, thanks to the events of Ocarina of Time.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the possession of Princess Zelda, thanks to the events of Ocarina of Time.

Ganondorf – He has been banished to the Twilight Realm, and has taken over Zant.

Master Sword – Forgotten, lying within the Sacred Grove (hinted to be a ruined Temple of Time).

End

Triforce of Courage – Still with Link.

Triforce of Power – Leaves Ganondorf after being stabbed, but wear it goes is unknown.

Triforce of Wisdom – It is suggested that she passes it to Midna to save her life. Midna returns to the Twilight Realm at the end of the game, with no pathways connecting the realms left.

Ganondorf – Just standing in a field having been stabbed with the Master Sword.

Master Sword – Returned the Sacred Grove (the ruined Temple of Time)

Phantom Hourglass

Start and end

Ganondorf and Master Sword – At the bottom of the Great Sea (formerly Hyrule).

Triforce (all) - Unknown

Start and end

Ganondorf and Master Sword – At the bottom of the Great Sea (formerly Hyrule).

Triforce (all) – Unknown.

This document will be updated upon the release of Skyward Sword.

Continue down for a more in depth explanation of every game, and their stories.

The Legend of Zelda – NES (1987)  
_'A long, long time ago, the World was in an age of Chaos. In the midst of this chaos, a little kingdom in the land of Hyrule was being handed down from generation to generation, the legend of the "Triforce"; golden triangles possessing mystical powers. One day, and evil army attacked this peaceful little kingdom and stole the Triforce of Power. This army was lead by Ganon, the powerful Prince of Darkness who sought to plunge the World into fear and darkness under his rule. Fearing his wicked rule, Zelda, the princess of this kingdom, split up the Triforce of Wisdom into eight fragments and bid them throughout the realm to save the last remaining Triforce from the clutches of the evil Ganon. At the same time, she commanded her most trustworthy nursemaid, Impa, to secretly escape into the land and go find a man with enough courage to destroy the evil Ganon. Upon hearing this, Ganon grew angry, imprisoned the princess, and sent out a party in search of Impa. Braving forests and mountains, Impa fled for her life from her pursuers. As she reached the very limit of her energy she found herself surrounded by Ganon's evil henchmen. Cornered! What could she do? ...But wait! All was not lost. A young lad appeared. He skilfully drove off Ganon's henchmen, and saved Impa from a fate worse than death. His name was Link. During his travels he had come across Impa and Ganon's henchmen. Impa told Link the whole story of the princess Zelda and the evil Ganon. Burning with a sense of justice, Link resolved to save Zelda, but Ganon was a powerful opponent. He held the Triforce of Power. And so, in order to fight off Ganon, Link had to the scattered eight fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom together to rebuild the mystical triangle. If he couldn't do this, there would be no chance Link could fight his way into Death Mountain where Ganon lived. Can Link really destroy Ganon and save princess Zelda? Only your skill can answer that question. Good luck. Use the Triforce wisely.'_

As you have probably guessed, that was the prologue (wrote word for word [even capitals and punctuation]) from the original game's instruction manual (however, I will include the newer GBA version in this document as and when [help appreciated] I can find some good scans).

Now, this back story focuses on a time directly before we start actually playing. We are introduced to the main antagonist; Ganon, and protagonist; Link, along with Zelda and Impa. We are also told of an old legend of the Triforce. For a start, this implies that this game will not be first in a chronological order. The strange thing about this legend is, is it doesn't mention how many triangles there are. As such, the rest of the story only ever mentions 2; Power (Ganon), and Wisdom (Zelda, but Link has to collect fragments).

To stop Ganon getting Wisdom, Zelda splits it into 8 and scatters them across Hyrule. Ganon has already taken Power; although from where he took it is not mentioned. The remaining Triforce we know of, Courage, is not seen or mentioned either. This could be interpreted as someone already having it, it being lost and unknown of, or the legend of the next game shall explain.

Throughout the game, Link will only find a few people; hidden, and alone. Although this is probably due to technicalities, why would legends be passed down, when there seems to only be very little population in the kingdom of Hyrule? Or for a matter of fact, is this even a kingdom at all? The answer to the latter question, no. The evidence for this is again, only found within the sequel to this game; Adventure of Link.

So, before I move on, this will be your key for every other game I research; just a little something so everyone can clearly see the state of the Triforce, and of Ganon at the beginning and end of each game.

Start

Triforce of Courage – Not mentioned (explained in Adventure of Link)

Triforce of Power – Ganon has stolen it from Hyrule

Triforce of Wisdom – Zelda has it until she splits it into 8 fragments

Ganon – Leading an army into Hyrule, then resides in Death Mountain

End

Triforce of Courage – Not mentioned (explained in Adventure of Link)

Triforce of Power – Link takes it from Ganon (seen at the end)

Triforce of Wisdom – Link gathers the 8 fragments (seen at the end)

Ganon – Destroyed by Link (shown by a pile of ashes)

Zelda 2: Adventure of Link – NES (1988)

The Story of the Adventure of Link.

At the end of a fierce fight, Link overthrew Ganon, took back the Triforce of Power and rescued the Princess Zelda.

However, is it all really finished?

Many seasons have passed since then.

'_Hyrule was on the road to ruin. The power that the vile heart of Ganon had left behind was causing chaos and disorder in Hyrule. What's more, even after the fall of Ganon, some of his underlings remained, waiting for Ganon's return. The key to Ganon's return was the blood of Link – the valiant lad who overthrew the King of Evil. Ganon would be revived by sacrificing Link and sprinkling his blood on the ashes of Ganon. Meanwhile, Link remained in the little kingdom of Hyrule and lent his hands to its restoration. But circumstances did not look very good. One day, a strange mark, exactly like the crest of the kingdom, appeared on the back of Link's hand as he approached his 16__th__ birthday. The worried Link went to Impa, Princess Zelda's nursemaid who was shocked and frightened when she saw the birthmark. When she regained her posture, she took Link to the North Castle. There was a door in the North Castle called "the door that does not open." Only the descendants of the Impa family who served the king knew how to open the door. Impa took Link's left hand and pressed the back of it against the door. There was a sound of a lock falling open, the door slowly creaked open and there on an alter in the middle of the room lay a beautiful woman. "Here lies Princess Zelda." Impa began to speak calmly. "Link, the time has come when I must tell you the legend of Zelda handed down in Hyrule. It is said that a long ago, when Hyrule was one country, a great ruler maintained the peace in Hyrule using the Triforce. However, the king too was a child of man and he died. Then, the prince of the kingdom should have become king and inherited everything, but he could only inherit the Triforce in part." The Prince searched everywhere for the missing parts, but could not find them." Then, a magician close to the king brought him some unexpected news. Before he died, the king had said something about the Triforce to only the younger sister of the prince, Princess Zelda. The prince immediately questioned the princess, but she wouldn't tell him anything. After the prince, the magician threatened to put the princess into an eternal sleep if she did not talk, but even still, she said nothing." In his anger, the magician tried to cast a spell on the princess. The surprised prince tried to stop him, but the magician fought off the prince and went on chanting the spell. Then, when the spell was finally cast, Princess Zelda fell on that spot and entered a sleep from which she might never awake. At the same time, the magician also fell down and breathed his last." In his grief, the prince placed the princess in this room. He hoped that someday she would come back to life. So that this tragedy would never be forgotten, he ordered that every female child born into the royal household shall be given the name Zelda." From the stand next to the alter where Princess Zelda lay in a deep sleep, Impa took six crystals and a scroll with the same crest and handed them to Link. "For generations, my family has been handed down these things which have been set aside for a time when a great king will come. They are written in an ancient script that no-one can read now. But you who have the crest may be able to read it. It is said that the key to uniting the Triforce is hidden there. Now it is time for you to read it." Link glanced at the scroll half in doubt, but what do you know? Although he had never seen the letters before, he found that he could read them as if they were talking to him. This was written on the scroll. "You who'll control the Triforce of the future, I shall hand down to you the secrets of the Triforce. There are three kinds of Triforce – Power, Wisdom, and Courage. When these three are brought together, the Triforce will show its maximum power. Of the three, I have left Power and Wisdom in the kingdom. But the Triforce Courage I have hidden for a reason. Not everybody can use the Triforce. It requires a strong character with no evil thoughts. But an inborn special quality is also necessary. Unfortunately, I have not found such a person during my lifetime." Therefore, I have decided to cast on all of Hyrule. A crest will appear on a young man with that character who has been brought up correctly, has gained many kinds of experiences and reached a certain age. But, what will happen if someone else uses the Triforce before then? If it misused, it will produce many evils." "The Triforce of Courage is hidden in the Great Palace in the Valley of Death on the largest island in Hyrule. However, to enter there you must first fight the guardians and undo the "binding force". When you have defeated the guardians, which I made to prevent enemies from invading the six palaces in Hyrule, set a crystal in the forehead of the statue you will find. When you have set crystals in all of the statues in the six palaces, the "binding force" place of the Valley of Death will be removed and you will be able to enter the great palace. There, you must fight the last guardian. And you can obtain the Triforce only by defeating that guardian. There's nothing to fear. You are the one to get the Triforce. You are the beacon of hope for Hyrule." Impa implored Link, who slowly raised his head after reading the scroll. "The magic spell cast upon Princess Zelda will sure to be broken is the Triforce is used. Please, Link. Unite the Triforce and save the princess. And bring peace back to Hyrule." Link nodded silently in approval, and left the room after taking long glance at the altar. Then, with a magical sword in his left hand and a magical shield in his right, he set off alone on his long travels. At that time, Ganon's underlings were calling up new allies from the Underworld, and were beginning to work devilishly towards the revival of Ganon.'_

This is where the legend gets really complicated. Link has chosen to stay in Hyrule after destroying Ganon. When his birthday comes up, he notices the crest of Hyrule on the back of his hand. Impa takes Link to the Castle, where his crest unlocks 'the door that does not open'. Inside is a sleeping Zelda. Apparently Zelda has been sleeping for decades, if not centuries (note that no time is specified, I'm just assuming this because it implies a very long period of time. The King's letter is written in a forgotten language). All of this really screws everything up completely. How can Zelda be sleeping, and have been sleeping for a long time...when we just rescued her in the game before? It's the same Link, the same Impa, but surely it can't be the same Zelda.

Impa tells Link the story of how the Princess came to be sleeping. The King ruled the Kingdom of Hyrule with whole of the Triforce. When he came to die, the Prince assumed that he would inherit all of the Triforce as well. But this was not the case. He only obtained Power, the trait he most possessed. Zelda, his sister obtained Wisdom, and Courage was locked away, because no one the King had found had the pure thoughts and heart the holder of the Triforce of Courage should have. The Prince is angered by this, and his wizard friend says that Zelda has Wisdom, and that she knows about Courage. When she refuses to tell, the Wizard casts a sleeping spell on her, and the Wizard dies from doing this. The Prince regrets this, and placed Zelda in a Tower in the Castle. He also declares that every female born in the Royal Family is to be called Zelda; in memory of this event...this is how we have the Legend of Zelda.

Next Link reads the scroll left by the King (Sleeping Zelda's brother). It's written in a language no one knows anymore. This letter basically says that the King could not find a person with a pure heart during his lifetime, so he cast a spell over all of Hyrule, so that any potential wielder of the Triforce of Courage would have the crest of Hyrule appear on the back of their hand...the crest that Link just showed to Impa. So Link is capable of obtaining the Triforce of Courage. But it is locked away. And this is the main reason for Link's journey in the Adventure of Link.

At the end of the game, Link defeats Shadow Link to obtain the Triforce of Courage. He then takes it to the Tower where Sleeping Zelda lies...but then all 3 parts of the Triforce come out of Link! So, he got Courage just now. I guess the other 2 are from the first game, where he got Power from Ganon, and collected the fragments of Wisdom for Zelda...this area seems a bit iffy, but can be overcome.

Start

Triforce of Courage – Hidden in the Great Palace by an ancient King of Hyrule

Triforce of Power – In the story, the Prince is given Power. But in the game before this, Ganon steals it from somewhere in Hyrule. Link then defeats Ganon and has Power himself.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the story, Zelda is given Wisdom, but then put to sleep. However, in the game before, Zelda splits Wisdom into fragments to stop Ganon getting it. Link then collects the fragments to make Wisdom again and has it himself.

Ganon – Dead. It says that his minions are trying to revive him using the blood of Link.

End

Triforce of Courage – Link defeats Shadow Link and obtains the Triforce of Courage. He uses this to wake Sleeping Zelda.

Triforce of Power – Link uses this to wake Sleeping Zelda.

Triforce of Wisdom – Link uses this to wake Sleeping Zelda.

Ganon – Still dead.

A Link to the Past – SNES (1991)

'_The Legends of Hyrule  
To set the stage for this adventure of the legendary Hero of Hyrule, it will be informative to delve into the Triforce myth, an ancient epic about the creation of the world that is still believed in the land of Hyrule. Every culture has such myths and theories about the creation of their worlds, and it can be beneficial and entertaining to examine them in detail, for they often affect the present day social structure. The legends say the mythical gods of Hyrule had as their chose people the Hylia. These ancient people left scrolls that are the primary source of the legends..._

The Creation of Hyrule  
According to the Hylian scrolls, the mythical gods descended from a distant nebula to the world that was and created order and life. The God of Power dyed the mountains red with fire and created land. The God of Wisdom created science and wizardry and brought order to nature. And the God of Courage, through justice and vigor, created life – the animals that crawl the land and the birds that soar in the sky. After the gods had finished their work, they left the world. But not before creating a symbol of their strength, a golden triangle known as the Triforce. A small but powerful portion f the essence of the gods was held in this mighty artefact, which was to guide the intelligent life on in the world of Hyrule.

_Although it was an inanimate object, the Triforce had the power to bestow three titles which gave the person who received them great powers: "The Forger of Strength", "The Keeper of Knowledge", and "The Juror of Courage". From its hiding place in the so-called Golden Land where the gods placed it, the Triforce beckoned people from the outside world to seek it in the hope that someone worthy of these titles would find it.  
With their magic infused blood, the Hylian people were endowed with psychic powers and skill in wizardry. It was also said that their long, pointed ears enabled them to hear special messages from the gods, so they were held in high esteem by many people in Hyrule. Their descendants settled in various parts of the world and passed on their knowledge and magical lore to all people. But in its passing, the lore was often distorted or lost altogether..._

_Gates to the Golden Land  
In Hyrule, there are many Hylian buildings which are mentioned repeatedly in the legends. These buildings, which now lie in ruin, pale shadows of their former splendour, are closely tied to the Triforce. Some were said to house the Triforce itself..._

_If it were only a symbol of the gods, the Triforce would be coveted by many. But a verse from the Book of Mudora (a collection of Hylian legends and lore) made the Triforce even more desirable:_

_** In a realm beyond sight,  
The sky shines gold, not blue.  
There, the Triforce's might  
Makes mortal dreams come true.**_

_Many aggressively searched for the wish-granting Triforce, but no one, not even the Hylian sages, was sure of its location; the knowledge had been lost over time. Some said the Triforce lay under the desert, others said that it was in the cemetery in the shadow of Death Mountain, but no one ever found it. That yearning for the Triforce soon turned to lust for power, which in turn led to the spilling of blood. Soon the only motive left among those searching for the Triforce was pure greed._

_One day, quite by accident, a gate to the Golden Land of the Triforce was opened by a gang of thieves skilled in the black arts. This land was like no other. In the gathering twilight, the Triforce shone from its resting place high above the world. In a long running battle, the leader of the thieves fought his way past his followers in lust for the Golden Power. After vanquishing his own followers, the leader stood triumphant over the Triforce and grasped it with his blood-stained hands. He heard a whispered voice: "If thou hast a strong desire or dream, wish for it..." And in reply, the roaring laughter of the brigand leader echoed across time and space and even reached the far-off land of Hyrule. The name of this king of thieves is Ganondorf Dragmire, but he is known by his alia, Mandrag Ganon, which means Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves._

_The Imprisoning War  
I do not know what Ganon wished for from the Triforce. However, in time evil power began to flow from the Golden Land and greedy men were drawn there to become members of Ganon's army. Black clouds permanently darkened the sky, and many disasters beset Hyrule. The lord of Hyrule sent for the Seven Wise Men and the Knights Of Hyrule, and ordered them to the seal the entrance to the Golden Land._

_The Triforce, being an inanimate object, cannot judge between good and evil. Therefore, it could not know that Ganon's wishes were evil; it merely granted them. Suspecting that Ganon's power was based on the Triforce's magic, the people of Hyrule forged and sword resistant to magic which could repulse even powers granted by the Triforce. This mighty weapon became known as the blade of evil's bane, or the Master Sword. It was so powerful that only one who was pure of heart and strong of body could wield it. As the Seven Wise Men searched for a valiant person to take up the Master Sword, Ganon's evil army swarmed from the tainted Golden Land into Hyrule and attacked the castle. The wise men and the Knights Of Hyrule combined forces to wage war on this evil horde._

_The Knights took the full brunt of the fierce attack, and although they fought courageously, many a brave soul was lost that day. However, their lives were not in vain, for they bought precious time for the Seven Wise Men to magically seal Ganon in the Golden Land. All of Hyrule rejoiced at the victory that upheld peace and order over Ganon's evil chaos. This war, which had claimed many lives became known as the Imprisoning War in stories told in later centuries. _

_The Coming of the Wizard_

_Many centuries have passed since the Imprisoning War. The land of Hyrule healed its wounds and the people lived in peace for a long time. Memories of the vicious Imprisoning War faded over the generations..._

_So it is no surprise that no one was prepared for the new disasters that have recently struck Hyrule. Pestilence and drought, uncontrollable even by magic, ravaged the land. The king of Hyrule, after council with his sages, ordered an investigation of the Imprisoned Dark World (as the Golden Land had come to be known) but the wise men's seal was apparently intact. He offered rewards for anyone who could the source of these troubles. In answer to these summons a stranger named Agahnim came and quelled the disasters with a previously unseen form of magic. As a reward, the king gave him a new position as chief advisor and heir to the Seven Wise Men. The masses proclaimed him their hero. Peace had returned to Hyrule... or had it?  
Of late, rumors have travelled their whispering path with alarming frequency. Rumors saying Agahnim now rules the country with his magic...Rumors of strange magical experiments in the castle tower at night... The people of Hyrule were gripped by dread._

_Prologue  
One night, a girl's voice awakens you from your sleep.  
"Help me...  
My name is Zelda...  
I am in the castle dungeon."  
She telepathically pleads.  
You jump out of your bed not knowing whether the voice was part of a dream or reality. Upon leaving your bed, you find your uncle, who should be fast asleep at this time, preparing to go out, girded for battle._

_ "I'll be back by morning." He says as he departs. "Don't leave the house."_

_You watch him leave with the family sword in hand and shield on arm. This is a night like no other... Who is Zelda? Where had your uncle gone and for what reason?_

_And so, on an ill-fated night, a new chapter in the legend of Hyrule's hero begins – a new chapter in the Legend of Zelda!_

_Your Quest as the Legendary Hero  
The Golden Land of the Triforce has become a Dark World corrupted by Ganon's evil wishes. However, this is not enough for Ganon; he also wants to make Hyrule, the Light World, his own. To do this, he needs to break the Seal Of The Seven Wise Men._

_But he cannot do this with his power alone. He must also use the life force of the descendants of the Seven Wise Men. With Agahnim the wizard as his pawn, this is about to become a reality (thus the late night experiments in the castle tower...)._

_You, as the legend Hero of Hyrule, must enter the Dark World on a question to save the maidens that Agahnim has sent there. The aim of the game is to solve the many mysteries and adventures that await you along the way to rescuing the maidens, defeating Ganon, and returning peace to Hyrule.'_

Christ! Only 3 pages of story! Anyways, A Link to the Past is our first insight into the natures of the Triforce, and the very creation of Hyrule. It also seemingly introduces Ganondorf as a new character (as in, before previous games) and shows him entering the Sacred Realm and obtaining the entire Triforce. It also introduces the Sages as Seven Wise Men, and shows that the Hylian people seem superior to others in the land of Hyrule.

Essentially, this game originally looks like it was to take place before the first game. But now, we're not quite so sure. Later, I shall add the GBA version, as it is more up to date than this one. And finally it introduces the Master Sword; the only sword that can withstand the magic of the Triforce.

Start

Triforce of Courage – In the Sacred Realm

Triforce of Power – In the Sacred Realm } Not clear if Ganon actually has them though.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the Sacred Realm

Ganon – Sealed in the Sacred Realm

Master Sword – Created, but location unknown, lost after centuries of no use (Seemingly in the Lost Woods though)

End

Triforce of Courage – In the Sacred Realm

Triforce of Power – In the Sacred Realm } Link makes a wish, and seemingly turns back time.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the Sacred Realm

Ganon – Seemingly destroyed by Link, actually explodes.

Master Sword – Is left in the Lost Woods after used to kill Ganon, with the credits quoting this "And the Master Sword sleeps again...Forever!" Implying it is never used again.

Link's Awakening – GB (1993)

'_Prologue  
Though you fulfilled the Hyrulian prophecy of the Legendary Hero and destroyed the evil tyrant Ganon, the land of Hyrule enjoyed only a precarious peace. "Who knows what threats may arise from Ganon's ashes?" the restless people murmured as they knitted their brows and shook their heads. Ever vigilant, you decided to journey away from Hyrule on a quest for enlightenment, in search of wisdom that would make you better able to withstand the next threat you your homeland._

_Months of difficult travel passed. After a long and fruitful voyage, you breathed deeply the sea spray from the deck of the ship that carried you home to Hyrule. But your homecoming was not to be. Suddenly a squall struck your ship, and though you valiantly fought the waves, a lightning bolt reduced your ship to splinters._

_Your world faded to black as you sank into the darkness of the storm-tossed sea with the remains of your craft. But in the cold darkness of the deep, you heard a comforting voice that reminded you of home. It was the voice of Princess Zelda!_

"_You're going to be all right!" the voice said. "What a relief!"_

_You opened your eyes to find Princess Zelda standing over your – or was it? Actually, it turned out to be a woman named Marin. She explained that you had drifted with the wreckage of your ship to the shores of Koholint Island. This mysterious island was unique for the gigantic egg which crowned its central mountain. It was said that a mythical creature, the Wind Fish, lay asleep inside the egg._

_You set out in search of your sword and other gear that might have washed up on the beach with you. As you stood in the surf with your recovered sword, a strange owl suddenly appeared and hooted this riddle:_

"_Awaken the Wind Fish and all will be answered."_

"_What is the Wind Fish?" you wonder...And what did its awakening portend? Your most mysterious adventure yet, following the riddle of the Wind Fish through the uncharted island of Koholint, is about to unfold.'_

Now then, there is a big problem with Link's Awakening. At the time, it seemed to directly follow on from A Link to the Past. But after the release of the Oracle games, with their linked ending, it seemed to come directly after them instead. The most obvious strong point being that Link is on a ship in the opening to Link's Awakening, and leaves on a ship in Oracle's linked ending. Too much of a coincidence.  
However, there are a few things in Link's Awakening to suggest it coming after A Link to the Past. For starters, the instruction booklet. It mentions a Hyrulian prophecy, and that Link was returning to Hyrule. Well in Oracles, he wasn't in Hyrule, and from what I'm aware, there wasn't any prophecy (unless they made one because of what he did, but that seems farfetched). But there wasn't really a prophecy in A Link to the Past either.  
Also, in Link's Awakening final boss fight, Nightmare takes on the shadowy form of Agahnim, an evil wizard only seen in A Link to the Past. This can mean 1 of 2 things. Either it's because Link is dreaming about Agahnim AFTER A Link to the Past. Or Link is dreaming about Agahnim but doesn't know who it is, as it is BEFORE A link to the Past. Annoyingly, both ways work.  
There is no Triforce or Master Sword mentioned in Link's Awakening. Only Ganon is mentioned.

Start

Ganon – Dead (ashes)

End

Ganon – Still dead (ashes)

Ocarina of Time – N64 (1998)

'_BEFORE LIFE BEGAN, BEFORE THE WORLD HAD FORM, THREE GODLEN GODDESSES DESCENDED UPON THE CHAOTIC LAND OF HYRULE. THEY DIN, THE GODDESS OF POWER, NAYRU, THE GODDESS OF WISDOM AND FARORE, THE GODDESS OF COURAGE._

_DIN, WITH HER STRONG FLAMING ARMS, CULTIVATED THE LAND TO CREATE THE EARTH. NAYRU POURED HER WISDOM ONTO THE EARTH TO GIVE THE SPIRIT OF LAW TO THE 'S RICH SOUL CREATED ALL LIFE FORMS WHO WOULD UPHOLD THE LAW._

_THESE THREE GREAT GODDESSES RETURNED TO THE HEAVENS, LEAVING BEHIND THE GOLDEN SACRED TRIFORCE. SINCE THEN, THE TRIFORCE HAS BECOME THE BASIS FOR HYRULE'S PROVIDENCE. WHERE THE TRIFORCE STOOD BECAME THE SACRED LAND._

_IN THE VAST, DEEP FOREST OF HYRULE, THE GREAT DEKU TREE SERVED AS THE GUARDIAN SPIRIT, THE CHILD. THE CHILDREN OF THE FOREST, THE KOKIRI, LIVED WITH THE GREAT DEKU TREE. EACH KOKIRI HAD HIS OR HER OWN GUARDIAN FAIRY, EXCEPT ONE. HIS NAME WAS LINK._

"_LINK! HEY, GET UP, LINK! THE GREAT DEKU TREE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"_

_AS LINK OPENED HIS EYES, HE SAW A FAIRY FLOATING IN FRONT OF HIM. THIS FAIRY'S NAME WAS WAS SENT TO SUMMON LINK TO THE GREAT DEKU TREE._

"_OH NAVI, THOU HAST RETURNED!" SAID THE DEKU TREE.  
"THANK YOU, LINK, FOR COMING. THY SLUMBER THESE PAST MOONS MUST HAVE BEEN RESTLESS, AND FULL OF NIGHTMARES. A VILE CLIMATE PERVADES THIS WORLD. VERILY, YE HAVE FELT IT. THE TIME HAS COME TO TEST THINE COURAGE. I HAVE BEEN CURED. I NEED YOU DISPEL THE CURSE WITH YOUR WISDOM AND COURAGE. ART THOU PREPARED?"_

_LINK ENTERED THE GREAT DEKU TREE AND BROKE THE CURSE._

"_WELL DONE, LINK! I KNEW THAT YE WERE WORTHY OF CARRYING OUT MY WISHES. A WICKEN MAN OF THE DESERT CAST THIS DREADFUL CURSE ON ME. EMPLOYING HIS VILE, SORCEROUS ENERGIES, THE EVIL ONE IS SEARCHING FOR THE SACRED REALM CONNECTED TO HYRULE. FOR IT IS THERE THAT ONE WILL FIND THE DIVINE RELIC, THE TRIFORCE, THAT CONTAINS THE ESSENCE OF THE GODS. WHOEVER HOLDS THE TRIFORCE CAN MAKE THEIR WISHES COME TRUE. THOU MUST NEVER ALLOW THE DESERT MAN TO LAY HIS HANDS ON THE SACRED TRIFORCE. THOU MUST NEVER SUFFER THAT MAN TO ENTER THE SACRED REALM OF LEGEND. LINK, GO NOW TO HYRULE CASTLE. THERE, YE WILL SURELY MEET THE PRINCESS OF DESTINY. PRESENT THIS STONE TO THE PRINCESS. I HAVE FORESEEN THAT SHE WILL UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING."_

_THE GREAT DEKU TREE THE SPIRITUAL STONE OF THE FORST. BEFORE DYING, THE DEKU TREE'S LAST WORDS WERE, "THE FUTURE DEPENDS UPON THEE, LINK. THOU ART COURAGEOUS."_

Well, the game that truly started the timeline debate off. It was an absolutely tremendous and epic game, and widely regarded as the greatest game of all time. I would most certainly agree.

However great though, it created a huge chest load of problems in terms of the timeline. It introduced Ganondorf, the man before the beast, Ganon. It seemed to be the Imprisoning wars first mentioned in A Link to the Past. But with some variations, so we can't be entirely sure on that one. It also introduces the Master Sword for the first time, as well as a huge host of different races. And the 6 Sages in the game had the names of various villages from Zelda II: Adventure of Link. So much happens within this game, it is a landmark within the timeline.

Start

Triforce of Courage – Untouched within the Sacred Realm.

Triforce of Power – Untouched within the Sacred Realm.

Triforce of Wisdom – Untouched within the Sacred Realm.

Ganon – In Gerudo form, Ganondorf. Searching for the Triforce. Never entered the Sacred Realm before, so most likely never had the Triforce before.

Master Sword – Within the Temple of Time, acting as a lock to the Sacred Realm.

End 1 (Adult)

Triforce of Courage – Split up when Link was sent back in time, scattered in Hyrule.

Triforce of Power – In the Sacred Realm, held by Ganondorf.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the possession of Princess Zelda.

Ganon – After being defeated, he his sealed within the void of the Sacred Realm in Gerudo form, Ganondorf.

Master Sword – Seemingly, there is no Master Sword in the Adult Timeline, seeing as Link was sent back in time by Zelda WITH the Master Sword itself.

End 2 (Child)

Triforce of Courage – In the possession of Link.

Triforce of Power – In the possession of Ganondorf.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the possession of Princess Zelda.

Ganon – In Gerudo form, Ganondorf. Back in the Light World, because the future hasn't happened. And the future from here will be different to End 1.

Master Sword – Back in the pedestal in the Temple of Time.

Majora's Mask – N64 (2000)

'_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy..._

_A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from that land that had made him a legend..._

_Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey..._

_A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend..._

_A friend with whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends..._

_Welcome to Termina_

_This is a kind of parallel world that is similar and yet different from the land of Hyrule. TERMINA is a very mysterious place...CLOCK TOWN rests at the heart of this world. Heading in any direction, from there will take you to the mysterious regions beyond._

_Link_

_Several months after rescuing Princess Zelda and saving the land of Hyrule, Link sets foot into the mysterious world of TERMINA completely by chance while in the midst of a new journey. There, Link hears a frightful rumour that in just three days, the moon will fall from the heaved onto the peaceful land below..._

_Skull Kid_

_Wearing a mystical mask, he appeared suddenly before Link. Hidden within the mask resides tremendous power – a power that not even he understands._

_Tatl_

_A slightly overbearing fairy, Tatl is always thinking of her younger brother. She will be a constant companion that Link will often find himself relying on in this arduous adventure._

_Epona_

_The faithful, young horse that has journeyed with Link throughout many adventures is craftily taken from him by the Skull Kid. Will Link and Epona ever meet again?_

_The Deku Tribe_

_The Dekus live primarily in a palace surrounded by the waters that flow from WOODFALL. Their King will not permit people of other tribes to enter his palace._

_The Goron Tribe_

_The Gorons live in the eastern part of SNOWHEAD and also its steep mountainous peaks. Though used to harsh weather, the Gorons are in the grips of an unusually fierce cold snap._

_The Zora Tribe_

_Since this tribe lives in the water, they are particularly sensitive to environmental changes. The songs of the Zora band, The Indigo-gos, are popular with people of all races.'_

Right, so there's really not much to say for Majora's Mask. It's pretty obvious where it goes in the Timeline, and it doesn't feature the Triforce, Ganon, or the Master Sword, so they are all the same as the Ocarina of Time Ending 2

End

Triforce of Courage – In the possession of Link.

Triforce of Power – In the possession of Ganondorf.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the possession of Princess Zelda.

Ganon – In Gerudo form, Ganondorf. Back in the Light World, because the future hasn't happened. And the future from here will be different to End 1.

Master Sword – Back in the pedestal in the Temple of Time.

Oracle of Seasons – GB (2001)

'_One day in Hyrule, a strange force drew Link deep within Hyrule Castle, where he discovered the Triforce, glittering brilliantly as it awaited him.  
"Link... Link... Accept the quest of the Triforce!"  
Suddenly, Link was enveloped in a shaft of light, and in the next moment, he vanished.  
When Link awoke, he found himself in a forest that he had never seen before. Confused, he looked around blankly at the unfamiliar surroundings. Softly he heard pleasant music and laughing voices echoing from deep within the woods. Link followed the inviting voices until he came upon a travelling troupe of actors. He was immediately struck by the beauty of a young woman who was dancing about in circles. When the girl noticed Link, she smiled brightly and called to him.  
"Welcome to Holodrum. I am Din, the dancer," she said with glee. "Would you like to dance with me? Don't be shy. It will be more fun if we dance together." She took him by the hand, and he reluctantly began to dance.  
Unfortunately, this blissful moment did not last long. The sky suddenly went dark, and there was a loud crash of thunder, followed by a resounding, thunderous voice.  
"I've found you, Din! You can't deceive me by disguising yourself as a dancer. I am Onox, General of Darkness! Now reveal yourself, Oracle of Seasons!"  
Then a great tornado dropped from the sky and drew near Din, as if to engulf her.  
"Hel me, Link!" she cried.  
Link was blown back by the tornado as he struggled against the awesome force, and Din was swept away in the wind...  
Strange things then began to happen throughout the land.  
When Onox carried off the Oracle of Seasons from the land of Holodrum, the seasons fell into chaos and the land was deprived of the bountiful gifts of nature. Life was slowly being drained from the land, and all living things began to wither.  
Onox had set in motion his plan to gather the power from the withering land and create a world of total darkness. Will Link be able to rescue Din from the evil, General of Darkness?  
Such is the quest Link must undertake.'_

Now, the Oracle games are a bit tricky in terms of Timeline, seeing as there are 2, and the ending is different if you play the one Oracle game as a sequel to the other. So I shall simply focus on the joint ending. And to do that, I will also need to have the Oracle of Ages introduction.  
The games were released simultaneously, featuring different over worlds completely, different characters, and slightly different stories. But complete one and you get a special code to enter into the other when you first start it. By playing it this way, the second game is different to if you had played it first. There is also a further final battle, with Ganon and Twinrova. This elaborates on the separate Oracle stories to round if off nicely.

Oracle of Ages – GB (2001)

'_Link awoke one day to find himself deep in a strange forest. As he started to walk through the woods, he heard cries for help coming from somewhere up ahead. Link hurried toward the voice, only to find a group of monsters surrounding a woman who was screaming. When the monsters saw Link, they immediately fled.  
The woman who was being attacked was none other than Impa, nurse to Hyrule's Princess Zelda. Impa said she had come to the forest to search for a singer named Nayru.  
"Can't you help me look?" Impa asked. Despite the strange look she gave him, Link could not refuse her request. As they searched together, they found a large stone with a rune on it. Naturally, Link moved the stone, but Impa wouldn't so much as lay a hand on it.  
As they travelled even deeper into the forest, they found a young woman singing. Invited to sit by the group of animals that listened to the girl's song, Link joined in the circle and let the beautiful song fill his ears and penetrate his heart. This was surely Nayru, the singer Impa was searching for. Just then, Impa erupted in a cackling laugh.  
"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"  
A darkness surrounded Impa, and a frightening shadow lifted from her body.  
"Nayru! Oracle of Ages! I, Veran, Sorceress of Shadows, shall make you my own!"  
The shadow that called itself Veran began swooping about the forest before flying straight into the body of the frightened singer. A blinding light shone forth from Nayru's body.  
When Link's eyes had grown used to the light, he realised that Nayru looked very strange. Her faced seemed veiled in shadow, and her bright smile had vanished. A piercing, evil gaze had replaced it.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
"Now the power of the Oracle of Ages is mine! I can travel through time at will! Now a new age shall begin – an age of darkness!" And with that, Veran and Nayru vanished.  
Nayru was actually the Oracle of Ages who controlled time in this land of Labrynna. When the oracle was kidnapped, the flow of time in Labrynna was distorted, and strange things began to happen. Before vanishing, Veran said, "When the past changes, so does the present." Her plan was to travel to the past and gather power from the sorrows of the people of Labrynna so that she could create her age of darkness.  
Will Link be able to free Nayru from Veran's evil clutches? Such is the quest that Link must now undertake.'_

Well there we have the other Oracle story. It's going to be rather difficult to explain the location of the Master Sword in these games, because it can be obtained in a few different ways.

Start

Triforce of Courage – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Triforce Power – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Triforce of Wisdom – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Ganon – Dead.

Master Sword

Ages – Upgrading the Broken Sword, or telling the King Zora a 'secret'.

Seasons - Finding it in the Lost Woods, or telling the Old Man under the Clock Shop a 'secret'.

End (linked ending only)

Triforce of Courage – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Triforce Power – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Triforce of Wisdom – Whole in Hyrule Castle.

Ganon – Seemingly dead, having been blown up by Link.

Master Sword – Link still seems to have it.

Four Swords – GBA (2002)

'_LEGEND OF THE FOUR SWORD_

_LONG AGO, IN THE KINGDOM OF HYRULE, THERE APPEARED A WIND SORCERER NAMED VAATI. VAATI COULD BEND THE WIND TO HIS WILL AND USED THIS AWFUL POWER TO TERRORISE MANY VILLAGES OF HYRULE. IN HIS ASSULTS ON THE VILLAGES, VAATI WOULD KIDNAP ANY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS WHO CAUGHT HIS FANCY._

_MANY KNIGHTS FROM THE CASTLE AND OTHER BRAVE MEN SET OUT TO SUBDUE THE SORCERER AND RESCUE THE GIRLS, BUT EACH ONE FELL IN TURN TO VAATI'S AWESOME POWER. JUST AS THE PEOPLE HAD BEGUN TO LOSE HOPE, A LONE YOUNG BOY TRAVELLING WITH LITTLE BUT A SWORD AT HIS SIDE APPEARED._

_WHEN THIS BOY HEARD WHAT WAS HAPPENING, HE SAID ONLY, "I WILL DEFEAT THIS SORCERER." HE BOLDLY ENTERED VAATI'S PALACE, MYSTICALLY TRAPPED THE SORCERER INSIDE THE BLADE OF HIS SWORD, AND RETURNED THE YOUNG GIRLS TO THEIR VILLAGES. THE BOY THEN WENT DEEP INTO THE FOREST AND DISAPPEARED._

_THE VILLAGERS ASKED THE GIRLS HOW A BOY SO YOUNG COULD HAVE SAVED THEM ALL AND DEFEATED THE SORCERER WHERE NO ONE ELSE COULD. THE YOUNG GIRLS TOLD A STORY OF HOW, WITH JUST A WAVE OF HIS SWORD, THE BOY'S BODY SHATTERED INTO FOUR PIECES, EACH OF WHICH FORMED A COMPLETE COPY OF THE BOY. THESE FOUR YOUNG BOYS THEN WORKED TOGETHER TO DEFEAT THE SORCERE. THE PEOPLE DID NOT BELIEVE THE STORY, BUT THEY CALLED IT THE FOUR SWORD NONETHELESS. AS RUMOURS OF THE BLADE'S POWER TO DIVIDE A PERSON INTO FOUR ENTITIES SPREAD, THE PEOPLE BUILT A SHRINE TO PROTECT IT._

_PRINCESS ZELDA OF THE LAND OF HYRULE WAS A BEAUTIFUL YOUNF GIRL BORN WITH THE MYSTERIOUS POWER TO SENSE APPROACHING FORCES OF EVIL. FOR THIS REASON, SHE WAS ASSIGNED THE SACRED DUTY OF PROTECTING THE SHRINE OF THE FOUR SWORD AND THE BLADE ITSELF. ONE DAY, ZELDA WAS IN HYRULE CASTLE WHEN SHE SENSED THAT SOMETHING UNUSUAL WAS OCCURING AT THE FOUR SWORD SHRINE. SHE ASKED A BOY NAMED LINK, WHOM SHE TRUSTED ABOVE ANYONE ELSE, TO ACCOMPANY HER TO INVESTIGATE THE HAPPENINGS AT THE SHRINE...'_

Four Sword is a bit of a weird one, as not many people have played it (myself included). It was a completely new concept, and a deviation from the typical Zelda games so far. The only similarities were of course Link, and Zelda. No Master Sword. No Triforce. And no Ganon. It is for these reasons why it is rather hard to place in the Timeline.

However, since its release, 2 more games in what is now known as the Four Sword arc have tried to shed some light on possible placements. The next game was a sequel to Four Sword, called Four Swords Adventures. It was almost identical to Four Sword in plot, except for the inclusion of Ganon right at the end.  
The next game was a prequel to Four Sword, called The Minish Cap. This game tried to show us the Four Sword's origins, as well as the origins of the arc's main antagonist, Vaati. Like I mentioned before, this game follows slightly different norms then the other Zelda games, so for this reason, I need to explain different things. For example, keep in mind that Link and Zelda are friends at the start of this game.

I will not explain the Triforce, Ganon or the Master Sword. The Triforce is likely in the Sacred Realm, the Master Sword is probably lost, and Ganon is most likely dead (See Four Swords Adventures).

Start

Vaati – Sealed within the Four Sword, in the Shrine.

End

Vaati – Has been resealed back into the Four Sword, and placed in the Shrine.

The Wind Waker – GameCube (2002)

'_The Legend Continues_

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. One day, a man of great evil found this power and took it for himself, and with it at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then...just as all hope had died, a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding a blade that repelled evil, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who travelled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend._

_And then a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom, and the great evil once again crept forth from the depths of the earth. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. But the hero did not appear..._

_What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath._

_On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in green when they come of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspire to find heroic blades and cast evil down. The elders wish only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend...'_

The Wind Waker is largely considered as a huge turning point for the Zelda series. Many didn't like its graphical style, and others loved it. It also suggested that there was a lot more to the Zelda Timeline than we had originally thought.

See, like I mentioned in Ocarina of Time, there are actually 2 endings. We only know this now because of the release of Wind Waker and Twilight Princess (each considered to take place on separate lines after Ocarina of Time...or to put it more simply, Wind Waker is the Adult Timeline, and Twilight Princess is on the Child Timeline)

Wind Waker is considered to take place hundreds of years after Ocarina of Time. Zelda has sent Link back in time; Ganondorf is sealed in the Sacred Realm with the Triforce of Power. Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, Link did have the Triforce of Courage, but he couldn't have taken it back in time with him. So it split into fragments (which now lie at the bottom of Great Sea in Wind Waker). It shows that after Ganondorf escaped the seal as mentioned in the opening, the Goddesses sent a flood to the land of Hyrule. They told people to flee to the mountain tops, which became scattered islands. Hyrule was frozen (notice, but actually frozen in time) below the Great Sea.

Halfway through the game, we learn that Tetra (the leader of a group of pirates who got mixed up with Link's adventure) turns out to be the heir to the kingdom of Hyrule, she is Princess Zelda.

The ending is a bit vague, as it just leaves Ganondorf, who was turned to stone when the Master Sword was plunged into his forehead, in Hyrule as the barrier keeping it from the Great Sea breaks. The stone Ganondorf and the Master Sword are washed away at the bottom of the ocean.

The Triforce is a big mystery too. At the end of the game, Ganon has gathered the 3 parts of the Triforce, and is ready to wish upon it. However, the King gets to it before Ganondorf. The King makes a wish, to wash away the old Kingdom of Hyrule, and to give hope to Link and Zelda. The Triforce is then seen flying up to the barrier and breaking it then are not seen again. Did they return to the Sacred Realm? Does the King keep them, being the person to wish upon them? Some argue he can't due to possibly being a spirit.

Start

Triforce of Courage – Split into 8 fragments at the bottom of the Ocean within chests.

Triforce of Power – In the possession of Ganondorf.

Triforce of Wisdom – A shard of it is handed down from mother to daughter. Tetra ends up with it, but is unaware of what it is. The other part is in possession of the King of Red Lions (King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule)

Ganondorf – He has broken from his seal in the void of the Sacred Realm, and located in the Forsaken Fortress.

Master Sword – In a chamber under the statue of the Hero of Time in Hyrule Castle at the bottom of the Great Sea.

End

Triforce of Courage – Link collects the fragments, and they are brought together by Ganondorf. The King wishes upon the Triforce and they merely fly up and aren't seen again.

Triforce of Power – After the King wishes upon the Triforce, they merely fly up and aren't seen again.

Triforce of Wisdom – The King puts the 2 parts together and gives it to Zelda. It is then taken from her by Ganon. The King wishes upon the Triforce and they merely fly up and aren't seen again.

Ganondorf – Turned to stone by the Master Sword and submerged by the Great Sea.

Master Sword – Lodged in Ganondorf's head, and submerged by the Great Sea.

Four Swords Adventures – GameCube (2004)

'_The Story of Hyrulean Adventure_

_Long ago in the inner reaches of Hyrule, an evil wind sorcerer known as Vaati began kidnapping beautiful young maidens, one after another._

_Nobody could stop Vaati, and the people of Hyrule despaired. Then, a brave young wanderer carrying only a single sword appeared._

_When the young lad took out his sword, he split into four separate beings. The legends say that these four beings worked as one and defeated Vaati._

_The wanderer, united once again, imprisoned Vaati deep in Hyrule and sealed the prison with his own sword. This place became known as the Realm of the Four Sword._

_After that, a long time passed._

_Then, the wind sorcerer Vaati broke out of his prison and then snatched Princess Zelda of Hyrule._

_Zelda's childhood friend, a young boy named Link, claimed the strange power of the Four Sword and fought Vaati fiercely. In the end, he succeeded in sealing Vaati away once again._

_And so, peace was restored to Hyrule once again._

_Or so everyone thought...'_

Now, this game would seem to imply a direct follow on from Four Swords. It first mentions the original story of the Four Sword told in the introduction for the Four Swords game, and then goes on to add to that legend by telling us of Link and Zelda from the Four Swords game, and their battle against Vaati.

At first, many people seemed to think that this was just a remake of Four Swords, but this should be proof enough that it isn't. And that it actually is a sequel.

Throughout the game, Link is trying to defeat Vaati, however, we eventually find out that it is actually Ganon who is the main villain, and was using Vaati to buy time. However, this is where things get complicated.

The Gerudo are back in this game, the last time they were seen was Ocarina of Time (not including Majora's Mask). Ganondorf was of this tribe of desert nomads, but was recently expelled from breaking their taboo and entering the Desert Pyramid. It was here that Ganondorf stole the Trident of Power, and most likely became the Ganon we see in this game.  
Many believe this to be a completely new Ganon/dorf, and some suggest a reincarnation or possibly even revived Ganon, simply because of something Zelda says during the game 'He was called Ganondorf! King of Darkness, ancient demon reborn. The wielder of the Trident!'  
And also from what Ganon himself says in the game 'I did not steal enough power from the Hyruleans.' He says this after Vaati has been destroyed. I can only guess that the Hyruleans he is talking about are the Shrine Maidens he had Vaati imprison. Though it has also been suggested he was talking about Vaati. That Vaati was the one stealing the Hyrulean's power.

Anyway, after Vaati's defeat, Ganon is fought, and is sealed away within the Four Sword, which is subsequently placed back within the Four Sword Shrine and magically sealed by the Maidens and Zelda.

Start

Vaati – Sealed within the Four Sword and Shrine.

Ganon – Not known, but before the game was Ganondorf and leading the Gerudo, until he was banished for breaking taboo. He stole the Dark Mirror to create Shadow Link, and stole the Trident of Power and became Ganon.

End

Vaati – Seemingly destroyed and NOT sealed in the Four Sword.

Ganon – Sealed within the Four Sword which is placed back in the Four Sword Shrine.

The Minish Cap – GBA (2004)

'_Long, long ago, evil spirits appeared in the land of Hyrule and just as the world was about to be cast in the darkest of shadows... the tiny Picori descended from the skies and bestowed on a courageous human a shining golden light and a single sword. This bravest of men used his wisdom and courage, his golden light and his sword to fight off the demons, and restore peace to the world._

_The people were so grateful to the Picori that they began to hold a Picori Festival once a year. And then, long after, when the Picori have passed into legend..._

_Princess Zelda of the Kingdom of Hyrule comes to invite her childhood friend Link to go and see the Picori Festival with her. There is a legend in the land of Hyrule that goes...  
"Just once in every 100 years, a secret door opens, and the Picori come to visit."_

_This year is that year in 100, and the festival is unusually grand._

_A Sword-Fighting Tournament that calls to mind the heroes of legend is taking place at Hyrule Castle during the festival. This year's champion is a man by the name of Vaati. He wins the tournament with some ease, using dubious means that the brave men assembled there could not hope to match. And yet, not a single person knows this shadowy figure. Exactly who could Vaati be? And what is he really up to...?'_

The Minish Cap caused a lot of trouble in the Timeline, with many people automatically (and stupidly) thinking that because Link is given a green hat at the end of the game, that this game must be first...which obviously makes no sense.

But I digress. This game acts as a prequel to Four Swords, showing the origins of the Four Sword, and of Vaati. It turns out, Vaati is a Picori, or Minish as they are also known. His Master in magic was Ezlo, also of the Minish people. Together they created a magical wish granting cap. However, Vaati stole the hat, became a powerful sorcerer and turned Ezlo into a talking cap.

He desired the Light Force, the power originally bestowed up the hero in the opening. At first, it was suggested to be locked within the Bound Chest. The chest that the evil from the legend was sealed in. The chest is sealed with the Picori Blade and the winners of the tournament are allowed to touch it. Vaati broke the Sword intentionally hoping it would reveal the Light Force, though it did not. It was passed down to the females in the Royal family.

Sensing Zelda had great power (though didn't actually know it was the Light Force) he turned her to stone. Link's quest is to gather 4 elements to reforge the Picori Blade and stop Vaati.

Vaati eventually found out that Zelda held the power of the Light Force, and kidnapped her stone body to begin extracting the Light Force from her. By the time Link had reached him, he thought he had enough power to take Link on. The Picori Blade is reforged into the White Sword near the start of the game, then when the 4 elements have been infused with it in the Elemental Sanctuary (which bears resemblance to the Four Sword Shrine) it becomes the Four Sword.

Link seals Vaati within the Four Sword. Ezlo is restored to his Minish form, and gives Zelda the magical cap. Combined with the remaining Light Force she has, she wishes with the cap to restore the Castle that Vaati had destroyed and destroy the evils released from the Bound Chest.

At first glance, this game is suggested to be the original tale mentioned in Four Sword's opening. But it doesn't fit, what with the boy living in the forest and coming from nowhere. Plus Vaati didn't steal any beautiful girls like it said he did in the Four Sword opening. So it's considered a bit of an oddball in the Zelda world.

Start

Vaati – Living as a Minish, but then steals a magical cap to become a human sorcerer.

End

Vaati – Sealed within the Four Sword.

Twilight Princess – Wii/GameCube (2006)

'_Surrounded by idyllic meadows, at the southernmost tip of the Kingdom of Hyrule, lies the village of Ordon. Life here mainly revolved around the rearing of sheep and goats. Among the shepherds is the finest horseman in the village, a young boy who dreams of one day becoming the village mayor. This young boy's name is Link...  
Link has earned the deep trust of the other villagers and has become something of a leader among the local children. In addition to his work as a shepherd, he takes lessons in swordsmanship from Rusl, the village's master swordsman, and has become popular with the other children by demonstrating his newfound skills to them._

_Then, one day, during one of his regular displays of his sword skills to the children, a monkey suddenly appears. "Hey! That monkey's been up to all sorts of mischief in the village! Let's get him!" shout the children as they set off in hot pursuit. Link enters the forest to look for the children. He soon finds himself battling countless monsters in his quest to rescue one of the children and the monkey, who has been captured and imprisoned in a cage._

_The forest had always been such as safe place..._

_The following day is an important one for Link. On Rusl's recommendation, he has been chosen to deliver a gift to Hyrule Castle and today is the day of his departure. But as Link is coming back from the ranch after work, Epona, his beloved mare, is injured and he is given a severe scolding by his childhood friend, Ilia, who leads Epona away angrily._

_Ilia heals Epona's wound at the Spirit Spring, but no matter how much Link tries to explain what happened, she remains angry with him. Colin, a young boy who idolises Link, steps in a explains the events of the previous day, and Ilia's anger at Link subsides..."Don't do anything silly. And come home safely," Ilia says, revealing her true affection for Link._

_But right at that moment..._

_Monsters riding giant boars come crashing through the gate of the spring and set about Link and his companions! Unprepared for this sudden onslaught, the unarmed Link is knocked out by a blow from a monster. As he comes to, he realises that the monsters have departed..._

_...and they have taken Colin and Ilia with them..'_

Twilight Princess does a fair amount for the Timeline to begin with...but then potentially screws it up at the end.

Throughout the entire game, Link is fighting against Zant; a Twili who has usurped the Twilight Throne, and cursed Midna (the Twilight Princess). The Twili are revealed to have originally been of Hyrule, but were banished to the Twilight Realm by the Goddesses for using dark magic to try and claim the Triforce.

A commonly accepted idea is that they are the Gerudo, as it was them in Ocarina of Time who, along with Ganondorf's black magic tried to claim the Triforce. However this is where the might split comes into play.

Link was sent back in time to his childhood at the end of Ocarina of Time. Because he knows what will happen if Ganondorf is not stopped, he tells Princess Zelda, and thus, their relation with Ganondorf goes down a different path...and in our case, a different timeline, running parallel with the other ending of Ocarina of Time.

However, because Link was sent back in time to the point right after he was originally frozen in time (to prevent 2 Links from being in the same time) Ganondorf has still obtained the Triforce of Power.

Ganondorf turns up near the end of Twilight Princess. He was captured, and the Ancient Sages (the ones Ganondorf kills in the 7 year gap Link was frozen in Ocarina of Time) try to execute him. However, they fail (probably from not using the Master Sword) and his Triforce of Power keeps him alive. He then crushes one of the Ancient Sages with his bare hands. The other Ancient Sages in a panic open the portal to the Twilight Realm using the Mirror of Twilight.

Upon entering the Twilight Realm (appearing as a giant fiery head) he encounters Zant, who believes Ganondorf to be a god). Ganon houses his power in Zant. No matter how many times Zant is killed, Ganondorf's power brings him back.

In the end, Ganondorf is stabbed in the stomach with the Master Sword. The Triforce symbol fades from his hand, and we see Zant's neck randomly snapping. However, Ganondorf does not fall over...instead he just remains standing there, eyes glazed over. The Master Sword is still in his stomach, but during the credits, appears to have been returned to the Sacred Grove were Link found it in this game.

Start

Triforce of Courage – Appears to have been passed to Link, but it isn't really mentioned in the game.

Triforce of Power – In the possession of Ganondorf, thanks to the events of Ocarina of Time.

Triforce of Wisdom – In the possession of Princess Zelda, thanks to the events of Ocarina of Time.

Ganondorf – He has been banished to the Twilight Realm, and has taken over Zant.

Master Sword – Forgotten, lying within the Sacred Grove (hinted to be a ruined Temple of Time).

End

Triforce of Courage – Still with Link.

Triforce of Power – Leaves Ganondorf after being stabbed, but wear it goes is unknown.

Triforce of Wisdom – It is suggested that she passes it to Midna to save her life. Midna returns to the Twilight Realm at the end of the game, with no pathways connecting the realms left.

Ganondorf – Just standing in a field having been stabbed with the Master Sword.

Master Sword – Returned the Sacred Grove (the ruined Temple of Time)

Phantom Hourglass – DS (2007)

'_White birds soar aloof o'er the endless, deepest blue,  
A pirate ship cuts through the waves, plunging bravely through.  
Aboard this ship does Tetra sail -  
Chief of the pirate crew.  
With a green-clad brave young lad named Link  
She met not long ago._

_One day a great, dark evil learned that Tetra was quite rare.  
She's Princess Zelda, Hyrule Kingdom's legendary heir.  
But Link, he seized the power to vanquish evil's darkest hue,  
Became a hero, beat the foe, and rescued Tetra too._

_From that day forth they sailed as one, adventure at the helm,  
A voyage never ending, quite the splendid seafaring trip.  
Till chance saw them both drift into the Ocean King's Realm,  
Where they recalled dreaded rumours of a creepy, ghostly ship._

_From out of the thick fog, a battered vessel sailed up close,  
Once the brave young Tetra got aboard it vanished like a ghost.  
Link tried to give pursuit and jumped, but fell into the sea,  
And woke upon an island, though who knows where this could be?  
A fairy named Ciela chose to join him on his trip,  
And thus began their quest to find the battered, ghostly ship.'_

This is one of the more straight forward stories in the Zelda series. It is a direct sequel to Wind Waker. It takes place in an unknown sea than in Wind Waker, possibly due to their quest to find a new Hyrule. However, they come across a phantom ship. Zelda boards it, but Link fell into the water trying to. He washes up on the shore of an island, and befriends a fairy named Ceila who has lost her memory. Later he teams up with Linebeck, a treasure hunter, who sails with Link using. Linebeck is rather famous, and treasures his ship above all else.

The Phantom Hourglass is an item that let's link travel through the cursed Temple of the Ocean King without harm, though uses up sand (which Link can collect throughout the game).

The Temple was cursed by Bellum, and he drained the power from the Ocean King. After Link defeats Bellum, it turns out Oshus is the Ocean King, a huge white whale.

At the end of the game, the Ocean King says something which throws everyone off. 'The ghost ship will no longer haunt your world.' Implying that the world they are currently in is not the same. This is then further backed up by the Ocean King saying that they must return to their world.  
However when they return and are found by the pirate crew, things are even stranger. Link and Tetra tell the pirates of their adventure, but they dismiss it, and say that they've only been gone for 10 minutes, which confuses Link and Zelda; they then see Linebeck on his boat, sailing away. So it can't have been a dream, which is also backed up by Link still having the Phantom Hourglass in his possession when back on the pirate ship.

The game doesn't feature Ganondorf, as he was at the bottom of the ocean, turned to stone in the previous game (The Wind Waker), nor is the Master Sword seen for the same reason. The Triforce is also not seen or mentioned, probably because we don't see it after the King wished upon it. So there is nothing to really add here other than the obvious Ganondorf and Master Sword location

Start and end

Ganondorf and Master Sword – At the bottom of the Great Sea (formerly Hyrule).

Triforce (all) - Unknown

Spirit Tracks – DS (2009)

'_This is a tale from long ago. The tale of the first people of this land._

_In the beginning, the people followed the spirits and all was peaceful. But that era of peace soon came to an end. The evil Demon King rose to power, destroying everything in his path. The spirits had no choice but to face him in battle._

_The war that ensued seem to last an eternity, and much blood was shed. Finally, the spirits subdued the Demon King, but they could not destroy him. Their powers were too heavily depleted._

_With their remaining power, they buried his spirit in a dark, dark realm. They built shackles to imprison him. Along with a tower that acted as a lock. These shackles cover the land to this day._

_With their power drained. The spirits returned to the heavens. Suddenly bereft of both demons and spirits, this land was entrusted to us._

_But now the shackles are disappearing and darkness once again threatens the land..._

_During Link's initiation ceremony, Princess Zelda slips him a letter telling him to come and see her. He visits her in her room, where she tells him something bad is happening to the land – and worse, that is spirit tracks are disappearing! She asks him to accompany her to the Tower of Spirits and investigate the cause._

_The two board Link's train and head for the tower. But on their way, they are attacked by the villainous Chancellor Cole – who expels Zelda's spirit and takes away her body!_

_Link and Zelda continue to the tower, where they meet Anjean. Anjean tells them that if the spirit tracks were to disappear, the Demon King would be released – and that the villains plan to use Zelda's body as a vessel for his spirit!_

_This story chronicles Link and Zelda's journey to get Zelda's body back – and save the whole land from darkness!'_

Spirit Tracks is again a deviation from the main legend of Zelda, much like Phantom Hourglass was. By that, I mean that Ganondorf is not mentioned, nor is the Master Sword and nor is the Triforce.

It is suggested that the Princess Zelda of this game is the granddaughter of Tetra. And that it was Tetra that founded the land after the Demon King (Malladus) had been sealed by the spirits. This is suggested due to there being a princess Zelda, and it being called Hyrule, most likely in reference to the old Kingdom, and also there is a picture of Tetra in stained glass in Hyrule Castle.

Niko, a pirate from both Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass is also seen as an old man, and makes numerous references to a friend he used to travel with (Link). Also the character Linebeck III suggests it 'sequelness' to Phantom Hourglass.

Start and end

Ganondorf and Master Sword – At the bottom of the Great Sea (formerly Hyrule).

Triforce (all) – Unknown.

This will be updated with the release of Skyward Sword.


End file.
